April 29, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The April 29, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 29, 2013 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary Ricardo Rodriguez vs Zeb Colter vs Big E. Langston Well, that was certainly unexpected: Columbus, Ohio’s Nationwide Arena got itself a good old-fashioned upset right off the bat when Raw kicked off with a Triple Threat Match between Ricardo Rodriguez, Zeb Colter and Big E Langston … and it was the Zubaz-clad perennial underdog Rodriguez who shocked both the “Founding Father” and Dolph Ziggler’s personal man-mountain to claim the victory. Granted, the bout was as one-sided as it gets at the start. Colter’s got a hard-boiled history and the WWE Universe knows Ricardo’s got some moves, but the mighty Langston ran roughshod over them both, bringing victory within a hair’s breadth of his pumped-up clutches. Thanks to some quick thinking, though, Ricardo took advantage of a melee between Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio, Langston and Jack Swagger to roll up Colter for la victoria, giving The Essence of Excellence the privilege to pick the stipulation for the World Title Match at Extreme Rules. Naomi vs Brie Bella Hold off on that hocus-pocus: The Bella Twins resurrected Twin Magic two weeks ago for a wily win over Kaitlyn, but their signature sorcery fell short in a bout against Naomi in Nationwide Arena. Naomi had Brie on the ropes (literally) when Nikki pulled the switch and notched the ill-gotten pin, but the referee seemed to realize the mistake moments later and reversed his decision. The swap awarded Naomi the victory in the process, but didn't save The Funkadactyls from a decidedly un-bellissima beatdown at the hands of the jilted twins. Kofi Kingston vs Dolph Ziggler Dolph Ziggler’s lieutenant Big E Langston may have fallen short in a Triple Threat Match earlier in the evening, but The Showoff rallied to give his camp a big win when he squared off against longtime rival and current United States Champion (and new father) Kofi Kingston. The two champions picked right up where they left off, hitting each other with acrobatic knees and dropkicks to the face (Kingston nearly KO’d The Showoff with one particular shot) at top speed. He took control of the bout early on, but — thanks to some help from AJ Lee and Big E — Ziggler stayed alive throughout the contest. Ultimately, The Showoff didn’t need an interference to put Kingston away, instead taking advantage of a missed crossbody off the top rope to hit the Zig Zag on a confounded Kingston before feeding him to a pair of Big Endings from an irate Langston. Results * Triple Threat Match: Ricardo Rodriguez (w/ Alberto Del Rio) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ Dolph Ziggler & AJ Lee) & Zeb Colter (w/ Jack Swagger) * Singles Match: Naomi (w/ Cameron) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) by DQ * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated Kofi Kingston Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:WWE television episodes